The unknow girl
by Haru-ELric67
Summary: Don't push! I promise you your making a bad chose! It'll explode! Don't Ed and Al are yelling,don't push the button!
1. Chapter 1

She driffed alone. In the darkness. She was confused,"Why am I here?How did I get here?Why?"all she could do was think.

It was morning in the little town of Okbeth. Kakashi woke up and and got off his bed. He walked over to the two big door that let him go out on the balkeny. Once Kakashi opened the door the light of the sun hit him directly in the face. Kakashi hissed and a playful manner,"The it burns!"Once Kakshi got that out of his sytem he heard a loud yell come from down stairs,"Kakashi get up its time for you to eat breakfast and go to school!"

Kakashi mouned while walking down the big stairs way that let to the kitchen," Its Monday already!" his mother walked over to him and patted him on the head and kissed him on the forhead ,"Kakshi don't get in to any trouble today ok!"Kakashi looked up to his mother and smiled,"Don't worry I won't!" with that he left to school.

After school Kakshi was walking home in the forest that was a short cut to his house. While walking down the beaten path he noticed a girl laying there unconsions.Kakashi ran over to the girl and noticed her wasn't responding to any of his cries so he ran home in search of help.Once Kakshi reached his house he noticed his dad in the field.Kakshi ran over to his father waving his arm back and forth tring to get his attention.

Ashok turned his head and noticed his son running towards him so he pulled the reins on the horses and got off the wagon,"Kakashi is everything okay?"Kakashi loked up to his father breathing deeply,"Dad! There's...a girl... in the forest...she's hurt!"Ashok unhooked the horses and handed his son one of the reins,"Okay! Go show me!"Kakashi and his father rode in to the woods.


	2. She awakes in to a new name

_The girl began to rub her forehead and opened her eyes. When she did she saw a man,a women, and a boy. They were all gathered around her,she was scared but did not move. Kakashi walked over to the girl and knelt next to her ,"Hello! I am Kakashi, and you are?"_

_The girl looked to Kakashi and slowy said,"Haruka...My name is Haruka..."Kakshi smiled and looked to Haruka,"Well do you mind if I give you a nickname?"Haruka nodded,"It's...ok..."Kakkashi smiled and patted the girl on the head," Ok then, I'll name you Haru!"Haruka smiled at the though of her knew nickname._

A few weeks have passed since that faithful day that I met Haru. But one thing has me and my parents confusedis that she doesn't know how she got here or where she lives. My parent put out posters asking if anybody has lost their kid, but nothing .So mom has decided that she'll live here with us. Well until her parents come to get her,If she has any.

"Kakashi-chan hurry up" Haru said running down the stairs.Kakashi still a little tired walked out of his room and looked at Haru who was extremely hipper so early in the morning." Haru-san,calm down its Saturday and I am tired ! "Haru laughed at the sight of Kakshi in his boxers, and his hair all messy." Uh... Kakashi-chan has no shirt on!" Kakashi ignored the comment that Haru made and walked down stairs.

Once down stairs the smell of breakfeast wrapped its self around the two children.Kakashi smiled and knew his mom made his favorite things pancakes,eggs,sausage,bacon,and biscuts.Haru and Kakashi both sat in front of a plate ready to eat. Kakashi's mother turned around and pointed at Kakashi,"Kakashi you know better then to eat breakfeast with out some descent cloths! Go up stairs and put on some cloths, ok?"Kakshi sighed and went up stirs to change in to some descent like his mother had told him to do.

Once Kakshi came back down he noticed that his mother and father had already eaten except for Haruka. Who was still at the table waiting for him.Kakshi smiled and sat next to Haru who smiled back at him ready to eat.Once his mother placed a plate infront of both Kakashi and Haruka they began to eat once the plated reached the table.

After breakfeast both Kakashi and Haruka went out side.Haruka turned to Kakashi,"Hey Kakashi-chan,do you think we can ride Nightmare and Sweet Dreams?""Yeah shure!"Haruka jumped up and down,"Yeah! And can we ride them down to the lake?"Kakashi sighed and gave Haruka a smile,"Yeah and we can take then in to town! Anyways we need to gather a few supplies!"Haruka smiled at the though of going in to town.


End file.
